A Love Lost is a Love Gained
by Wrestleoncye
Summary: Agoniy's journey as she encounter's her adopted father who happened to be one of her favorite wrestlers. She feels her troubled life breaks its cycle when she falls in love with another wrestler but a certain turn of events causes her heart to be broken. She reverts back to cold hearted ways until...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_CNN News Report: A family of three ends up in a fatal car crash killing both parents but child survives._

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Hello little girl, I'm Doctor Heartman. Can you remember your name and how old you are?" A white man in a bright white coat was standing over the little girl waiting for her to speak.

"Ummm my head hurts. Where's mama and dad?" she said with fatigue. "My name is Agoniy and I am eleven-dy years old. Am I in a hospital? I don't like hospitals."

"Yes you're in a hospital I'm afraid, you were in a very bad car accident with your parents and sadly, they didn't make it. Child Protector Services will be here in the morning to place you in foster care…"

My whole life changed forever.

I was sent to Children's Care foster home. I was completely on my own. All the people were weird here and so were the kids; all except two of them. It looked like a jail cell that was placed in the middle of the dessert. Merry-go-rounds and see-saws were red with rust and all the children were running around playing with "stitched smiles" on their faces.

A lady dressed as a nun greeted me at the door. "Hello, Agoniy welcome to the Children's Care foster home. I'm Mother Mackle and I'm the one in charge here. You will behave and like it here. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am", I said in a low voice.

Every day I would steal Mother Mackle's old TV set to watch my favorite VHS tape. Luckily it survived the car crash. Wresting was on it. My favorite wrestler in the whole world was on it. The Undertaker. I sat down on the porch and pressed play.

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned. I am Un-banishing the Undertaker!"_

"_Bah God Michael Cole, did you hear Vickie Gurrero?! The Undertaker is back, The UNDERTAKER IS BACK"_

"_Edge is running like a scalded dog JR!"_

"_No, wait! He hit him with the chair JR, Edge has snapped! And He just ran Vickie's wheel chair off the ramp! That's his wife Cole!"_

I would watch that segment over and over every day alone, on the porch and every time I got in time out for taking the TV. I was a fat ugly kid and she spanked me for not playing like the other kids. I was forced to mingle with the other kids and I hated it. But soon I ended up befriending two other kids; April Lee and Trinity which I nicknamed them Ana Lee and T-time. I liked calling April Ana Lee because I felt like the black lady on Tom &amp; Jerry and she hated when I did that but she didn't mind though. Trinity was tough and she would always defend me against the other kids when they picked on me; she was always right on time! Ana had ended up here when her family became too poor to take care of her. And Trinity was here until they found her missing mother. They would sit down and watch the entire tape with me and even help me take turns stealing the TV! After a while Ms. Mackle stopped putting me in time out for it and one day I heard her on the phone, "all she does is watch wrestling on that old dusty TV set! She does it every day! It drives me nuts! But at long as it keeps her quiet and out of my way, that's ok!"

Day and months passed while I was in foster care and I was laughed; at picked on and eventually, April and Trinity were returned to their families and I was alone again. I still continued to watch that tape.

One day a man stopped to talk to me while I was watching the tape. I had seen him all the time before. He always wore black track suits when he jogged by the foster home and waved to Mother Mackle when he passed by.

"Whatcha watching kid?

"Oh wresting. It's my favorite!", Agony said shyly.

"Really? I like wrestling too! My name's Mark Calloway. He reached out to shake my hand. I always see you watching that when I pass by, why is that?"

I shook his hand and greeted him hello. "Well Undertaker is my favorite and it's the only way I have to watch wrestling here."

"Oh, that's too bad little girl. Well I need to get back to my jogging now. See you later!"

We exchanged goodbyes and he resumed his afternoon jog.

Since then we kept in touch. He would wave to me every day and became my friend. He taught me all sorts of cool tricks and would tell me about the old wrestling matches he had seen on tv when he was little. On my twelve birthdays I seen Mr. Calloway jogging like usual but he actually stopped by this time. Mother Mackle was throwing me a party and he stopped by to get cake.

He pulled me to the side. "Happy birthday little friend! And since we're friends, I have a secret to tell you."

"What is it?", I asked

"I just so happen to be The Undertaker."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow! You're really the undertaker? That's so cool!" I started to cry and hugged him tightly. "This is the best birthday ever!

"Hey WWE is in town so how bout we go to a show? I can even take you back stage to meet all the other cool wrestlers

"REALLY?! You'd really take me? That would be awesome! It took some major work to convince Mother Mackle who ultimately disapproved, but I persuaded her that if she didn't let me go she would never hear the end of it.

And so I went.

Matches ranged from stone cold vs. Triple H to The Rock tag teaming with Edge against the Hardy boys. Back stage I got to meet the Big Show and Kane and may favorite diva of all time: Chyna. I even did the chop with DX. That was the best night of my life.

Everytime Undertaker was in town, he would stop by the orphanage and take me to whatever live event he was working and pretty soon various wrestlers were know as uncles to me and they happily accepted the role.

For a while he stoped visiting. I waited and waited and even played that recorded tape, which was almost broken by now, but still he never showed up. Until one day.

I was actually playing outside when I saw him stop by.

"Hey there little Agoniy!"

I shuned him away as I was completely furious about the fact that the one consistent thing in my life was yet another inconsistent being in disguise.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here. Let me explain. I had to do a big tour with wwe in France so I wasn't able to visit you, and you should know I won't be visiting anymore.

Mother Mackle saw the disappointment on my face from the window and cane outside.

Mr. Calloway I think you need to leave. NOW.

"I'm not leaving till I get what I came here for. I'm here to adopt- I would like to adopt Agoiny."

"You really want to adopt me?!" I said with tears welliing up in my eyes.

Mother mackle interrupted, "I'm sorry Agoiny this man will not be able to adopt you there is no way he can possibly take care of you when he is on the road all the time .

I would like you to go now and don't ever come back".

"Undertaker, will I ever see you again?" I inquired with shot hopes.

"You know better than anyone that you can always catch me on a Friday night." He replied.

And then then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Homelessness

It took me 10 years to get out of that hell hole. The year was 2004. Since the Undertaker debuted on my birthday I thought about him every year, weather I wanted to or not. Since getting out of that orphanage, it was like adding fire to the frying pan. 22 years of lonesomeness and 22 years of trying to fill a void. I found out that because I couldn't be the perfect daughter my mom wanted me to be she dropped me off at an orphanage.  
Last I remember that household living with my mom and dad was very toxic...because of some mental and physical abuse from her own mother, she was very stern, unsympathetic, controlling and changed her emotions toward you at the drop of a dime. My dad on the other hand did the best he could. It was apparent that my mom didn't love him anymore and while he was still alive, I'm sure he was drinking his way to an alcohol themed death.  
I had graduated college with a PHD in psychology and I was working as a psychologist treating adult patients and a play therapist treating children. Although I loved my work it just wasn't doing it for me. I kept being reminded of my problems. In each client that I had regardless if it was an adolescent or adult, one reminded me of neglect; one reminded me of adjustment issues. I was fat, I was ugly, and I was just tired of the whole situation.

So I took drastic measures. I starved myself for two years occasionally drinking water to keep me hydrated. And oddly enough I achieved my results of being thin as a toothpick; I went from a size 14 to a size 8. I was also very weak and I wasn't able to do my job anymore. I became homeless. It was a very hot day in Texas and I was trying to make it back to the park I slept in, but I collapsed. A few moments later I came to and a man with gray scruff was trying to feed me something out of aluminum can. I jumped at this sight because I thought he hurt me or something. There were about 20 other rough looking people; children women and men alike all sitting around in what looked to be an alleyway. "Hello lady, you look pretty young! Everyone around here calls me . I saw you collapse over in that there park, so I brought you over here to my homeless camp." Then I remembered what happened and I was fueled with rage. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?" I was waving my hands around frantically and finally broke into tears. After I had calmed down I rephrased my question. "Why did you save me?" Everyone was looking at me now. Finally, Mr. Jamehson looked at me for a real long time and said "I wasn't fixin' to let the angel die." I kind of ignored what he said but I felt really bad at this moment because these people were literally living out of an alley. And they had kids with them. "How did yall end up like this?" (I was always an advocate for the homeless and during some of my psychological research projects were on the basis of how mental being homeless is and etc.) "So you're from Texas huh? Hahahaha. Yeah listen lady, in life the right things don't always happen to the people who do the right things. I was on my own here and across my travels I came across people like me everywhere I went so we kinda made a lil' family here. Shelters don't wanna take us all at once so we just make our own shelter. Sometimes we go hungry but the point is we stick together."

"Well I won't intrude; I gotta get back to my bench. I could tell yall are good people so I'll be going now thanks for saving me I guess." I started to stager away. I took some candy out of my pocket and gave it to the kids this made them really happy and they smiled.

"There's always room for more if'n ya willin' to stay, Mr. Jameson grabbed my hand and said. I sobbed at this.

I grabbed his hand so tight. " I think I will stay. My name is Agoniy by the way. I sent the next four months with these homeless people and it saved my life. Every night would go out and scrounge around for scraps of food to give out to us. He barley ate. I hated these people going hungry every night so I came up with a plan. and I stole a dumpster and replicated it to look like the ones they have behind fast food places; we would line it with a huge garbage bag. Every night I would go around to the front of the fast food establishment and pretend I was doing a research project on fast food waste. I would ask what time did they throw all their food out and have Mr. Jameson around back, switch out the original dumpster with ours so we could collect all the food and pretend to take out the trash. We hit them all: McDonalds, Burger King, Chick-fill-a, you name it! Every night we would take the food we collected and separated it can handed out equal portions to everyone. It was great; it was like we were modern day Robin Hoods. I really felt a part of the family now. The winters were brutal though. We couldn't say in that alley. I helped relocate the family to an old abandoned library that I used to go to when I was a little girl. And we really made a home out of it. My fourth month ended when Mr. Jamehson came to me.

"Here take this plane ticket to L.A. I think you need it. You helped us a whole lot and I think we can manage here. Being here isn't for you! You're a smart young girl with your whole life ahead of you. Please take this. We'll meet again"

Before I could disagree I found myself on the next flight to LAX. Back when I had my career I remember buying a house in Los Angeles. I also remembered I had a lot of bank. Once I got to my house I forgot how nice it looked. I figured maybe it was time to restart my life…then the four luxury walls began to make me ask me questions.

I got everything I could possibly want. I'm educated and I even lost all my weight. Why haven't I even gotten noticed why can't I have love. Why have I been alone all my life? Why am I still alone? Doesn't God see me struggling? I couldn't stand to be alone in that house. I couldn't stand the SILENCE.

At this point I was suicidal, I was rejected once again and I was alone AGAIN but being a religious woman I knew that that wasn't the way to go and I honestly didn't have the balls to do it myself. But I wanted to KILL. And I was going to do it the only way I knew how.

"Hello ma'am how may I help you?" a man in camouflage asked me.

"I'm here to enlist in The Army National Guard."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 entering the army

Training in boot camp was pure hell. One I didn't like being yelled at because I had a mom who seemed like that was her only tone of voice, second, getting up at 05:00 every morning was not my thing. I basically cried every day.

It wasn't long before I got my hands on a gun though, and I was damn good at using it too. But as I had it in my hands I began to question my initial motives.

_Bang bang! Shots are fucking going off everywhere damnit! Why in the world did I bring my ass to Pakistan? Dust was in my eyes, dirt had blackened the insides of my finger nails, and I'm pretty sure I was going deaf due to all the gunfire. I heard my commander Loulmack shouting "FALL BACK, FALL BACK!" Brad, another soldier from my unit, was struggling to get back to the rest of us. A Pakistani man lured over Brad with a gun to the back of his head. I climbed a nearby tree where I could take the shot but when I went to pull the trigger, I froze. "I can't fucking kill anyone!" I instead chose to shoot the ground right next to him and he saw me. He shot me in my right arm bad I fell out of the tree and on to the ground really hard. Brad was still there frozen with fear now that the gun was back on him. Despite the gunshot wound hurting like a motherfucker, I looked at Brad and gave him a facial signal to get ready to get out of there. I took my last grenade, threw it with my good arm, and shot it in midair. Brad took off running and the impact of the explosion sent me flying in their direction as well. "Thank god I didn't have to walk back," I said to myself.__  
_

Everything after that was a blur. Next thing I knew I was in a hospital and Commander Loulmack was standing over me. "Ya done real good cadet! You sacrificed your life for a brother in arms and showed the true meaning of "no solider left behind". I wasn't sure about putting you out there on the front lines but I'm glad I did."  
"When are you gonna learn to stop underestimating women?" I playfully shot back.  
"As soon as you return back to us as Private Agoniy. I'm promoting you. And if you're thinking about skipping out on R&amp;R and making me waste money on that goddamed sport you love, you can forget about that promotion." He handed me my flight information and an envelope with a front row ticket to Monday Night Raw.

The Doctor came in and said I was all patched up and ready to go. "Thank you for your service."

_Flight 237 is now boarding to LAX ..._

Well back to L.A. I guess..


End file.
